A Burning Consuming Fire
by NykkiLeighVampireHeart
Summary: Eclipse: When Jacob Edward & Bella were in the tent what if an injured girl came along in need of help? What if this girl knew nothing about Vampires & Werewolves & saw the fights, hurt & love circled around Bella & lied about it all? Jacob/OC Non-Imprint
1. Whispers in the Dark

_**Title: **__A Burning, Consuming Fire_

_From the Song: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet_

_**Pairing:**__ Jacob/OC_

_**Rating: **__T – For language and sexual situations. (Maybe some Lemons later. I'm sort of a smutter-fluff addict. LoL But I'll warn you if I do so you can skip it if you're not into that sort of thing. :D)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I __hope Stephenie Meyer doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own the books, sadly, but if I did, JACOB WOULD HAVE GOTTEN BELLA! lol_

_**Summary:**__ In Eclipse (Book) when Jacob, Edward and Bella were in the tent, what if am injured human girl came along in the cold in need of help? What if this girl, knowing nothing about Vampires and Werewolves, witnessed the fights, the hurt and the love circled around the life of Bella Swan? And what if Jacob fell for her? Non-Imprint._

_**A/N:**__ There's a lot of Edward in this chapter, but I PROMISE that in the next chapter there will be a LOT of Jacob!_

_**Prologue: **__I watched as this Bella girl broke the heart of Jacob Black. I watched as Bella gave her heart completely to Edward I watched as Jacob held his head high every day. And I watched as the Vampires and the Werewolves were always fighting for this human girl._

**Chapter 1**

** Edward's POV:**

I sat there watching Bella in the arms of Jacob, humming her lullaby. It pained my unbeating heart to see the small smile on her face because I knew it wasn't from just being warm. The mongrel was right; she did love him, whether I wanted to admit that to myself or not. I don't think I could bear losing her, despite what I told Jacob. I would let her go, if it was what she really wanted, but I would still find a way to remove myself from this life. I couldn't live without her, and I knew that much.

A noise outside pulled my attention from my love in the arms of Jacob. I listened intently to this person's – or vampire's – thoughts.

_ Cold. Wet. Helpless._

I could only pick up bits and pieces of this female's thoughts – her thoughts mostly a blur; a sign of either incompetence or slipping in and out of consciousness. I looked back to Jacob and Bella, sleeping peacefully and silently unzipped the tent. I stepped into the cold wind, not feeling against my skin of course and cautiously looked around. In the distance I could see a teenage girl with long black hair wandering through the light snow and heavy wind, trying to keep her balance. I watched as she walked, stumbling a few times, falling twice. I ran to her, the scent of her blood hitting my immediately, but I knew that if I could withstand Bella's blood, I most definitely could handle hers.

"Are you okay?" I asked her calmly.

"N-n-n-n-" She shivered and that's when I noticed the various bite marks on her body. A newborn must have gotten to her.

I picked her up and ran back to the tent. She was practically cataleptic; she wouldn't notice my speed or strength. I lay her in the small part of the crowded tent and positioned my body over hers. I looked over to make sure Jacob and Bella were still asleep. I took a deep breath and leaned down to suck the venom out of this girl's arm before it could spread to her heart. I put my hand over her mouth to stop her screams, but to my surprise, she didn't even make a sound. Her heart was pounding, so I knew she was still alive.

I sucked the venom out of her arm, and then moved to her ankle, which was much worse. Still, she didn't make a sound. Finally, I moved to her neck and sucked the venom out of her again. When I tasted her clean blood, I looked up at her face. The melted snow in her hair washed most of the blood and dirt off of her face. She looked at me with heavy-lidded eyes. In her mind, she said her name was Cassandra.

"Sleep, Cassandra." I said quietly.

She closed her eyes and slept immediately.

** Cassandra's POV:**

I woke up, hearing voices. I instinctively held very still. I didn't know where I was or who I was with. My heart was pounding violently. I couldn't remember _anything! _The whole night seemed like a big blur of feelings and colors. A lot of darkness, a lot of evil. I shuddered. Blood coating my skin, the numbness of the cold. Everything was too much to think about, and my brain hurt too much to think about it. My whole body was still frozen and my muscles felt rigid – like I wouldn't be able to move, even if I wanted to. Even though I didn't; I was too afraid.

I heard a girl crying – no, _sobbing._ I shivered in fear. What was happening around me? A soft, calm voice murmured something to this girl. I recognized this voice? Who was he? I reluctantly opened my eyes. I was in a tent. Alone. I heard voices again and I squeezed my eyes shut. I curled into a ball, trying to get warmer. That voice again. The tent began to unzip.

No, no, no!

I heard someone step in the tent. Someone got closer to me. Someone touched my shoulder.

"Cassandra?"

My eyes snapped open at the sound of my name. I sat up to see a man, about 17 or 18 years old looking at me with deep golden eyes. He had very pale skin and reddish hair. "H-h-how do you kn-n-ow my nam-m-me?" I shivered.

He ignored my question and looked me over. "Do you feel alright?"

"Wh-h-h-" I couldn't even get my words out!

"My name is Edward Cullen. I found you last night wandering in the woods. You looked very hurt and I brought you here."

"Who w-w-was that g-g-g-"

"That was my fiancé', Bella. She's outside talking to her…" He cringed slightly. "Friend."

I nodded, shivering. He didn't seem really old enough to get married but I really didn't care at this point. There was something…off about this guy. I honestly didn't like it. I must have had a weird look on my face because he chuckled.

"Don't be frightened of me."

I shook my head. "I'm not-t-t."

He smiled a secret smile but nodded. He suddenly frowned and looked outside the tent. I warily looked, too, only to see a beautiful brown haired girl – Bella, I presumed – kissing a tall tan shirtless guy. Shirtless? What the hell? How is he not freezing to death! Jeez! The maniac.

Edward chuckled under his breath, but when I turned to look at him, he was staring intently at the two of them.

Why was he letting his fiancée' kiss her friend? She pulled back and buried her face into his chest and I noticed something – she was crying. Why? What was going on?

The guy pulled away and looked at her. "I love you, Bells. I'll see you soon."

"Good-bye Jacob."

_I love you._ What?

Edward stepped out and hugged Bella. I heard the soft murmur of their talking as I watched Jacob. He ran into the forest. I pulled my damp black hair behind my ears and watched as he took his shorts off.

What the hell?

I blushed, but didn't look away. With no warning, he jumped up and morphed into a giant russet-colored wolf.

I let out a gasp and both Edward and Bella looked at me, then to where this…_wolf_ was running.

"Cassandra-" Edward started towards me but I scrambled up and jumped out of the tent. My wounds hurt tremendously and my muscles ached, but I willed myself to run. I wasn't sure where I was running to, and it probably wasn't the best idea to run in the same direction this beast ran, but my mind wasn't working properly. I couldn't remember anything from last night, and today I wake up with three strangers with some sort of…polygamy issues or something, and I needed to get home.

But where was that?

I had no home. My mother died and my father barely even noticed I left him 3 months ago.

Before I could contemplate where I was going, Edward appeared in front of me. "No!" I screamed.

He grabbed my arm and we blurred through the forest, back to Bella and the tent. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" I screamed.

This guy was not human, and neither was Jacob. "Please, Cassandra, listen to me."

I was past listening – I was hysterical.

"Cassandra?" Bella touched my arm and I bit my lip, tears in my eyes. "Listen, right now there is a fight going on," She said. "Edward is just trying to keep you safe. We won't hurt you." I saw the sincerity in her eyes and tried to calm down. The two icy cold arms that were linked around me let go and I almost fell to the ground before Bella and Edward both caught me. A wound on my arm was bleeding profusely again and I felt my consciousness slipping again, whether it be from shock, lack of water or blood-loss.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Edward murmured softly. "We'll have to-"

I didn't hear the rest of his words before everything went black.


	2. Light's Out

_**Title: **__A Burning, Consuming Fire_

_**Pairing:**__ Jacob/OC_

_**Rating: **__T _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I __hope Stephenie Meyer doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own the books, sadly, but if I did, JACOB WOULD HAVE GOTTEN BELLA! Lol_

_**A/N:**__ This chapter will have a LOT more Jacob, as will the rest of the story. Sorry about the first one; I'm a recovering Team Edward Fangirl. Lol _

**Chapter 2 – Lights Out**

_From the song: Lights Out by Breaking Benjamin_

I woke up groggily to feel myself on a couch, a warm blanket around my shoulders. Was that all a dream? I opened my eyes and groaned as the light from the lamp beside me momentarily blinded me. I put my arm up to shield the light until my eyes adjusted. I had a massive headache and my arm was throbbing.

I sat up to see that my left arm had a thick bandage on it, as did my leg, but my leg felt as though it had stitches in it. Ew. I popped my neck like I always did when I woke up, only to find yet another bandage there.

I looked around. I was in a nice, clean living room. Whose house was this? I stood up slowly and carefully and walked down the hallway. I heard voices from a room and turned. The door was cracked and I peeked inside. That Bella girl was standing there with a really beat-up looking Jacob.

"I wonder when it will happen." Bella said to him. "When the right girl is going to catch your eye."

Jacob scowled at her. "Don't get your hopes up, Bella. Though I'm sure it would be a relief for you."

Bella looked physically hurt when he said that. "Maybe, maybe not. I probably won't think she's good enough for you." She smiled weakly. "I wonder how jealous I'll be."

"That part might be kind of fun." He laughed.

Her voice turned sad again. "Let me know if you want me to come back and I'll be here."

He sighed.

Bella leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Love you, Jacob."

He laughed. "Love you more."

She turned and walked towards the door.

_ Oh, crap! _

Before I could turn and walk away, she opened the door all the way. "Oh," She said. "Hi."

I smiled, not missing the tears in her eyes. "Hi."

"I'm glad you're awake. Carlisle – Edward's dad, patched you and…Jake up." She swallowed. She was very good at keeping herself together. "I'm going to go."

"Kay. Bye, Bella." I gave her a half-hearted wave.

"Bye."

I watched as she shut the door behind her and walked outside. _Hm._ I thought as she drove away. _Nice truck._

I turned and, though the door was open, I knocked anyway.

He laughed. "You can come in."

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He looked a little awkward. "Bella didn't...tell me much about you….Who are you?"

I laughed. "My name is Cassandra."

"You have a Last name?"

"Nope." I grinned.

"Can I call you Cassie?" He teased.

I shrugged. "Sure."

"So…do you remember anything about yesterday?"

"Erm…No…" Lying is pretty much the easiest thing I could do. "I mean, all I remember of the last few days is getting attacked by some animal in the forest, and when I woke up, I was here."

He looked relieved and smiled at me. "Well, I'm Jacob Black."

I smiled and nodded.

_Wow. Insert awkward silence here._

"So…um…" Jacob said. "You look pretty beat up."

_Wow, Thanks._

"The pot calling the kettle black." Then I laughed at the pun. Get it? _Black?_ HA!

"What's so funny?" He looked amused.

"Wha- oh, nothing." I shook my head.

"Jake?" A voice called from the hallway.

"In here, Dad." He responded.

I turned towards the door to see an older man in a wheelchair.

"Oh," He said, looking me over. "You're awake."

I smiled. "Yep."

He wheeled over to me and extended his hand. "Billy Black. Jacob's dad."

I shook his hand. "Cassandra." When I didn't say my last name he looked over at Jacob.

"How are ya doin,' Jake?"

He nodded. "Pretty good."

Billy smiled at me. "Don't worry about him," He said. "He's a fast healer."

I nodded and in the corner of my eyes, I saw Jacob give his dad a stern look as he shook his head. Billy looked up at me. "Great meeting you….Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"…yeah. Yeah, totally."

Billy raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. "Really? And where might that be?"

"Um…Seattle."

"Seattle."

"Seattle." I nodded.

"Would you like me to drive you there?"

"Um…no thanks."

Jacob chuckled in the background, but I ignored him.

"It's pouring rain out there, girlie."

"Oh. Uh…"

He looked at me seriously. "Do you really have anywhere to go?"

I swallowed. I hated looking weak. I slowly shook my head, not meeting his eyes.

He smiled. "Our good friend Emily said she'd be happy to take you in."

I immediately shook my head. "No."

"Why not?"

"No. I just – no." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Cassandra, you're not putting anyone out here, you know that right?"

"I-"

"I mean, there's no reason to be nervous. Emily's a nice woman." He smiled.

Yes, a bunch of _werewolves_ sound_ real_ nice.

I bit my lip as Billy studied me. Slowly, I nodded.

I hated this.

Billy grinned. "Great! I'll call her now."

"But-" I began, but he was already out of the room.

I turned to Jacob, who was rubbing the feeling back into his left arm. He smiled shyly at me. "Sorry. He's kind of persistent when it comes to helping people."

I said nothing.

"Good news." Billy rolled back in after a few minutes. "Emily and Sam will be here in a few." He tilted his head to look around me at Jacob. "How you holdin' up, Jake?"

"Pretty well," He replied and very slowly sat up. "Is it just Sam and Emily?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering." He replied.

Jacob and Billy both looked over at me, obviously expecting me to say something. I kept my mouth shut. Jacob and Billy looked at each other as if in some silent conversation. I took the hint that they watned to talk.

"Uh…Mr. Black?"

"Billy, darling."

"…_Billy_, could I use your bathroom?"

"Of course." He pointed two doors down. "It's right there."

"Thanks." I walked out of the room, ignoring the stinging pain in my leg. I closed the door loud enough for them to hear and put my ear against the door. I could faintly hear them.

Billy: "I thought you said she knew everything."

Jacob: "That's what the bloodsucker told me. He said he…went into her mind or whatever and picked at her memories. He said she would know everything and that Sam and Emily would be the best ones to talk to her."

Billy: "Why them?"

Jacob: "The bl- _Edward_ said that she never really had a mother and her father barely even knew she was around. He didn't even notice she had left him until she called to tell him that she was safe. Edward said Emily was very caring and maternal, which is apparently what she needs."

I was fuming. That Edward guy went into my brain and thinks he knows me now?

Wait a minute…into my brain? _What?_

Jacob: "And Sam could help her understand."

Billy: "Well, if she doesn't remember…" I missed what else he had said.

There was silence. Being the paranoid teenager I am, I reached over and flushed the toilet. I then turned the faucet on, my ear still pressed to the door.

They weren't talking anymore, so I opened the door and stepped out, looking at my bare feet as I walked back into Jacob's room. I was so concentrated on the pattern of the carpet, the sudden doorbell nearly made me jump out of my skin.

"That'd be Em and Sam." Jacob told me.

I bit my lip. I really did NOT want to be here. I followed Jacob and Billy back into the living room. My leg started to throb even more – I swore I was going to collapse. I looked up and swallowed back a gasp. The girl, Emily I presume, was astonishingly beautiful, but she had 3 long scars across her face.

No, I'm not scared at all.

I smiled shyly as she held her hand out and I took it.

"I'm Emily."

"Cassandra."

I looked up at a tall tan man with black hair. He kind of scared me, but he also had this protective aure about him, which I kind of liked.

Wait, What was I saying?

He smiled at me and shok my hand. "I'm Sam." He had a deep voice, too.

"Cassandra." I said quietly.

I was actually surprised there was no fake "I'm sure you'll have a great time with us." Or the ever-popular faux chipper "We're going to love having you with us."

It almost gave me a respect for these people – because they seemed real.

_Almost._

They inconspicuously looked around the room for the suitcases that I didn't have. Billy shook his head slightly and Emily smiled at me. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded weakly. "Yeah…Could I go say goodbye to Jacob?"

"Of course." Sam said.

I walked – I mean, _limped_ – to Jacob's room and waved to him. "I guess I'm leaving."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"No hug?"

I looked over at him an rose my eyebrow. He laughed.

"Maybe another time."

I cracked a smile.

"Don't worry," He said with a lopsided smile. "Sam's only _slightly _feroscious."

"Ha." I said and walked out.

I took a deep breath.

_I'm only staying until I get better_. I convinced myself in my head.

But I saw that warm smiles of Emily and Sam as they led me to the car, and I couldn't help but to actually feel cared for.

_ Crap._


	3. Eraser

_**Title: **__A Burning, Consuming Fire_

_**Pairing:**__ Jacob/OC_

_**Rating: **__T _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I __hope Stephenie Meyer doesn't pull an "Anne Rice" because I LOVE writing FanFiction about it! I don't own the books, sadly, but if I did, JACOB WOULD HAVE GOTTEN BELLA! Lol_

**Chapter 3 – Eraser**

_From the song: Eraser by Nine Inch Nails_

"This is our home." Emily said as Sam drove over a hill onto a dirt driveway. It was only about 2 blocks away from Jacob's house. The house was completely surrounded by a forest. Trees and leaves everywhere. It was a nice two story house. It had kind of an island home type thing to it. It was big and brown, with plants everywhere and big windows.

Sam and Emily got out of the car and I followed them onto the porch, where Sam opened a big glass door. _They didn't lock their doors?_

The room had white floor with different colored rugs in some areas, and it had some type of Indian decorations everywhere. In the middle of the room, there was a white table with 4 chairs. There was an island next to the table, and behind it was a large kitchen. To my right, there were thin white stairs going up to the second story. She looked back at Sam and Emily, their faces hopeful.

I smiled weakly. "I like it."

They both seemed to relax. Emily started towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"I know I am!" A voice said from the front door.

The three of us looked to see 5 tanned shirtless guys barreling through Emily's house. My eyes widened as they barreled through the house, then suddenly stopping, some bumping into each other when they caught sight of me.

"Well, hell_-ooo_, new girl." One said.

I gave a half-hearted wave, but didn't say anything.

"Come here often?" Another said sarcastically and the others laughed.

"Alright, alright!" Sam said, stepping in front of the boys. "This is Cassandra. She's going to be staying with Emily and me for a while."

"_Ooh_, a new pet." One of them grinned.

I blushed.

"Embry, knock it off." Sam commanded.

Emily leaned over the island from the kitchen and called out, "Who wants muffins?"

The room erupted in laughs and cheers.

I took an inconspicuous step backwards, becoming more aware of my throbbing leg. Emily walked out and set a plate of muffins on the table. One of the guys reached for one and Emily slapped his hand. I giggled a little at his expression.

"Ladies, first." Emily scolded, and then smiled up at me. "Muffin?"

"Um…no thanks."

"You sure?"

I nodded, and then my stomach made a sound.

One of the guys laughed. "That's not what your stomach is saying. Here." He threw a muffin at me, and I lamely reached out, completely missing it. Sam caught it before it dropped on the floor and handed it to me with a smile.

"Thanks." I mumbled and took a small bite out of it. Chocolate chip. Yum.

"So," The one named Embry said, turning all of the boys' attention to me. "What kind of things are you into?"

"What?" I asked.

"What kind of movies, music, TV, books…?" Another said.

"Oh." I said, shrugging. "A lot of things, I guess."

Another one spoke up. Jeez, how many of them are there?

"Don't talk much, huh?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't even know me."

"Sure we do!" Embry said. "You're Cassandra!"

They laughed.

"Well, I don't know you."

"Okay," One of them said, standing up. "I'm Jared."

Another one stood. "I'm Paul."

Then another. "Quil!"

And then the last one, probably the youngest. "I'm Seth."

I nodded, suddenly finding myself thinking of the army. "O…kay, then."

Everyone in the room looked at each other before "Jared" started talking again. I guess there are no such things as "awkward silences" around these people. That's kind of comforting, actually.

"So how's Jacob?" He asked Sam.

"A lot better." Sam answered. "He'll probably be up and around in a few days."

Apparently, these werewolves had _super-magical-healing. _

Soon enough, the "Dogs/Teens" left, leaving Sam, Emily and I.

"Cassandra?" A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped reflexively. I hate being touched. It was Emily. "Would you like me to show you your room?"

_No._ "Sure."

She led me up the stairs and past two bedrooms when she opened a door. She flicked on the light, revealing a large bedroom with red curtains that were blowing out the window, red sheets, and a red ceiling light. Apparently they like red.

"I like it." I said.

"I'm glad." Emily smiled, highlighting the three scars on her face. "Oh, here." She handed me a purple nightgown.

"This used to be my sisters."

_What happened? Did she get eaten by werewolves?_ "Thanks."

"You can go to bed whenever you like. Sam and I are watching a movie downstairs.

"Okay. I'm actually kind of tired."

"Okay. Goodnight."

_By the way, I think my leg is on fire._ "Goodnight." I forced a smile. When she closed the door I threw the nightgown on the bed angrily. I hate this. AND I AM ABOUT TO CUT MY FUCKING LEG OFF!

I took my shirt and jeans off, leaving them on the red rug over the hard wood floor and sat down in my bra and underwear, inspecting my leg. It hurt a lot worse than my arms or neck. They were almost healed, but apparently this cut was deeper.

_That's why it needed stitches, duh_. I thought to myself.

"Hey," I heard from the window.

I screamed and clutched the nightgown in front of me. It was Jacob.

"No, no, don't scream. No one knows I'm-"

There was a knock on the door. It was Sam.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I thought I saw a bat or something."

Jacob grinned as if there was some joke I was missing out on. Oh, yeah. Vampires. Bats. Hilarity.

"Okay. Tell me if you need anything."

_Yeah, right._ "Will do."

I waited until I heard his footsteps fade and looked at Jacob.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be bed-ridden or something? Are you aware of how much of a stalker you are?"

"Yeah, but…uh…" He appeared to be blushing.

I smirked. "What? Never seen a girl half-naked before?"

He smirked back. "I'll close my eyes." He dramatically covered his eyes with his hands and I slipped the nightgown over my shoulders.

"Okay, it's safe." I said rolling my eyes.

He uncovered his eyes.

"So?"

"So what?" He asked.

"Why are you here!" I said impatiently.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

I rose an eyebrow. "I'm not buying that."

"Okay, my dad sent me over here to ask you if you are lying."

"Lying about what?" I crossed my arms.

"Do you remember anything about yesterday?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No."

He nodded. God, he was gullible.

"So if that's all…" I motioned to the window.

"You don't like me much, do you?"

_Sure I do, I don't care at all about being eaten by you psycho dog-people._ "No."

He laughed. "Well, thanks for your honesty, I guess." He walked over to the window.

"Wait," _Damn guilt._ "It's not that…I just…don't know you."

"Well, why not get to know me?"

Because I don't want you to know me. I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Okay," he said. "I'll meet you at La Push Beach tomorrow at noon." And he left.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed.

I stood up suddenly, realizing what I'd sort-of agreed to.

_What the hell just happened?_

A/N: I'm not really sure about how this story is going to go, I'm just making it up as I go along, so any suggestions or ideas would be greatly appreaciated :) Thanks for reading!


	4. Would

**Chapter 4 – Would**

_From the song: Would by Alice in Chains_

"Cassandra? Cassandra?"

I groaned and rolled over.

"Cassandra, it's after noon."

I slowly sat up to see Emily's face smiling at me.

"Good morning, sleepy butt."

I forced a half-smile.

"Breakfast in 10."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I swung my legs over the bed and Emily stepped back to give me some room. I stood up and pain shot up my left leg and I collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Sam!" Emily helped me up and I heard heavy footsteps running up the stairs.

"No, I'm fine." I sat down on the bed.

"Sam, her leg." Emily said.

Sam kneeled down and inspected my leg. I hate this. He put a hand on the back of my leg and lifted it a bit to see the wound better. I really, really hate this.

"This must have been hurting for a while." Sam observed, looking at me.

I looked away.

"Why didn't you say anything, honey?" Emily put a hand on my back and I flinched.

Sam shook his head slightly at Emily and her hand lifted off of me.

"We'll have to call…Dr. Cullen."

"Alright." Emily stood up and left the room, followed by Sam.

"Ugh!" I flopped down on the bed. I sat back up and looked in the mirror that was hanging right across from me on the wall. I smirked. _Kinky._

My black hair was completely jacked up (from sleep, I hoped) and my skin looked paler than ever, with dark circles under my eyes. It's no wonder. Last night I had a dream that a vampire and a werewolf were chasing me through a dark forest until they caught me (Vampire Speed) and the werewolf ripped me apart, strewing my blood over the snow. And oddly enough, the wolf was a Russet color. Coincidence? I think not.

I heard a knock on the already open door and a deathly pale guy walked in.

I bet he's a vampire. I half-joked to myself.

"Hello, Cassandra. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"Edward's" dad. Well, crap. He is a vampire. This day just keeps getting better and better. I inconspicuously inched away from this blood-sucker, mostly moving my bleeding leg away.

He walked over to me and set this briefcase looking thing on the bed beside me and I jumped. This dude was obviously a vampire if "Edward" was (as if the pale skin a golden eyes weren't an instant giveaway.) so how the hell was he able to be around blood? Maybe the werewolves and vampires were in cahoots and Emily and Sam were bringing him here to rip my throat out! Hey, it could happen?

"Okay, Cassandra," The Vampire's voice was soft and friendly. "I am going to take your blood pressure." I reluctantly held my arm out and noticed I was shaking slightly.

He smiled slightly. "There's no need to be afraid. I won't hurt you."

_Riiiiight…_

After taking my blood pressure and putting that damn cold stethoscope on my heart. Um…Hello? He's a freaking vampire! Shouldn't he be able to hear my heart?

"Do you have any allergies to any medication?"

I shook my head.

"Okay. Let's take a look."

I immediately tensed up as his hands went to my leg and he smiled. "It's okay, Cassandra."

He looked at my woud for the breifest of moments before he opened his bag and got out a bottle of clear liquid, a needle and thread and small nail clippers. I involuntarily shuddered.

He put a blanket down on the bed and lifted my leg up and setting it on it.

"This may sting a bit." He told me gently.

Dr. Vampire poured some of the cleaner on my stitches and I sucked in a breath of air sharply. It was a little stonger than peroxide and hurt a heck of a lot more.

"Sorry," He smiled at me warmly and took a cotton swab, cleaning the wound thoroughly. "Only two of the stitches will need to be replaced, okay? Would you like an anesthetic?"

I cringed. "Can't we just leave it alone?" It came out a lot angrier than I intended.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." "Dr. Carlisle" answered.

I sighed irately and he smiled apologetically.

I lay down. "I hate needles." I mumbled under my breath.

He smiled slightly before I felt a sharp prick of a needle. I gasped before my whole leg went numb. I frowned up at the ceiling as waited for the stitching to begin.

"All done."

"What?" I sat up. He was right; there were new stitches in my leg. And I didn't feel any of it!

He smiled at me. "Yep."

"Oh. Uh…thank you."

"You're welcome."

As much as it pained me to admit it, I actually kind of liked "Carlisle." And no, not because he fixed my ugly wound and I didn't even feel it, but because when he smiled at me, I kind of felt…accepted.

_No! That's crap! Why would I feel accepted by these people?_

"Cassandra? Are you alright?" He looked at me with real worry in his golden eyes.

I didn't want to like these people, I didn't want to trust them. And they were supernatural creatures! But what if they aren't and I made it all up? What if they are, but they aren't as bad as I think? Carlisle seems nice? But what if I just end up getting hurt – physically or emotionally?

_Mind overload._

"I know everything!" I blurted.

He looked taken a back for a second before he looked at me with sincerity. "What do you mean?"

"You're a vampire, and I hate it because I feel like you accept me, which is stupid. Sam is a werewolf! Your son saved me in the forest after I was attacked by a vampire. Jacob is a werewolf, which I hate because now I'm eve more afraid to get to know him, but we have a date today. What do I do?"

Carlisle smiled slightly before putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, Cassandra. We won't hurt you. We don't kill humans and neither do the werewolves. I promise, no one will hurt you."

"Why…how do you seem so okay with me?"

"It's one of my abilities. Acceptance."

I smiled slightly. "Well, I like it."

"As for Jacob, tell him the truth." He smiled. "It'll work out, trust me."


End file.
